Boss Fight
by Car
Summary: It's not always sunshine and rainbows at the White House. "Neither of you are perfect. As much as you would both love to think that the other is, you both have some serious issues that you have to overcome if this is going to work."


**Not my usual stuff, but I think it needed to be written. :)**

* * *

><p>The First Lady stood between the two seated men, a stern glare on her usual happy face. America winced, it was a look the President was quite familiar with he was sure, but as of yet, he had managed to never be on it's receiving end.<p>

It was freaking terrifying.

So far, he had only seen the look from afar, namely when the kids had done something naughty, or when the President struggled to put his work aside for extended periods of time.

America snuck a glance at the President, not surprised to see him doing the same, with the same look of guilt and regret that America was sure graced his face as well. A sharp clearing of the First Lady's throat pulled both men from whatever thoughts they had back to her.

"Well?" she asked simply. America winced again, amazed at how such a small word could cut him so deeply. "What do you boys have to say for yourselves?"

She had called them boys. Her husband and her 200 something year old nation, demoted to mere children in the blink of an eye.

The President sat up straighter in his chair, thankfully deciding to get the ball rolling and get this over with. "I suppose things may have gotten a bit out of hand..."

"A bit of of _hand_?" she gasped. "You nearly knocked down the Christmas tree and actually succeeded in ripping a hole through the face of a portrait of one Mr. Benjamin Franklin!"

America twiddled his thumbs. "Actually, Ben was a pretty chill guy, he probably would have thought it was kinda funny..."

"_Alfred._"

"Sorry."

She crossed her arms and sighed dramatically. "Now, I know what happened, I don't need excuses. You two have done enough talking for your own goods so now it's my turn. Listen up because I'm only going to say this once."

America and the President nodded obediently. Neither of them had had any intention of speaking out of turn again any time soon.

"Good. First of all, neither of you are perfect. As much as you would both _love_ to think that the other is, you both have some serious issues that you have to overcome if this is going to work."

She spun her head to America. "The President is _human_, Alfred. He makes mistakes, sometimes he has to break his promises, and occasionally he is going to do things that you don't agree with. You have had plenty of bosses before, you know how this works. He became your boss for a reason, Alfred. You know how stressful of a job he has. No one would take this job, let alone _fight_ for it if he didn't love you with all of his heart. He's trying his best. Give him a break."

Turning her attention to the President, she placed her hands on her hips. "And you. Alfred is made up of all of your people. Guess what? Some of those people didn't vote for you, some of them are unhappy with what you've done, and some of them love you and will stick by your side until the end. Each of those people are a part of Alfred. A part of your nation. You will never be able to please everyone, so it's not fair to get frustrated at Alfred if he's a little confused. Most of the people who make up Alfred voted for you and voted for you for a reason. They have every right in the world to be upset with you if their reasons are not justified."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, probably to settle herself down. "Okay," she said finally, opening her eyes and returning to her usual happy demeanor. "I've said all I wanted to say. I trust you boys to make up and go back to saving the world on your own. I'm going to go help the kids with their homework."

The President and America locked eyes as soon as the First Lady's retreating back was rounding a corner and disappearing out of sight. Both smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," America said, quietly and sincerely. "I've kinda been a real jerk lately, huh?"

The President smiled. "I know that the holidays can be stressful."

The nation beamed. "Yeah, especially cause I'm broke!"

They shared in a laugh in mutual understanding, making their way from the office, down the hall. No words were said as they both walked into the entertainment room and soundlessly collapsed on either side of the plush leather couch.

When it was turned on, the TV was already on a channel showing holiday specials and neither man made an effort to change the channel.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure where this came from. XD I was just thinking about how it would work if the President and America weren't exactly on good terms and getting into hilarious adventures, and this is what happened. <strong>

**This is in no way a political statement! In all honesty, I'm not much into politics, (shocking, I know!) I just think everyone needs to chill out and remember that no one is perfect. I can't remember a time when every single person has been happy with the way the country is working. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! I'm kinda shy about posting this... XD**


End file.
